Friendship Never Ends,,
by YuZuna-chan
Summary: friendship about NaruSasuSaku.. d'tmbah ma chara original saia.. yah.. check this out dLu dah..


**Judul : Friendship never ends…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto sensei pastinya.**

_Duh, susah kayaknya kalau harus buat fanfic iyah… tapi pengen sih.. _

_Kebetulan ini fanfic saia yg pertama… kalo ada kesalahan mavkan saia ea…_

_Saia sengaja bwat 2 krakter tmbahan. Yg namanya Nagisa n' Richi ntulah, kkak adik orginal chara dri saia.. (wueheheh)_

_Oia, emank fanfic ne sdikit brubah.. (maksudd?) kyak biasanya 'kan pairing antara Sasu ma Saku, nah yg ne saia ubah jdi Sasu ma Nagi..! wuehehehe.. *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto-sensei coz ngubah2 plot chara* lhoh, 'kan saia cman nambahin chara doank, sensei.. lagian pairing Sasu ma Nagi ntu kyaknya juga cocok de.. *ditimpuk lagi ma SasuSaku FC*_

_Oiyah.. saia copaz slogan.a author pndahulu yah..! *gebuked* yaitu… _

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, key!_

_Yosh! Enjoy it!_

**Chapter 1**

"Naru..! Naru..! yang cepet donk! Ntar kita telat, lhoh!" seru seorang cewek berambut hitam keijo-ijoan yang sedang diboncengi seorang cowok berambut pirang jigrak dan _blue eyes_ mengendarai motor Honda silver.

"Sabar napa, sis.." jawab si cowok yang namanya Naruto itu. Sambil melirik temen ceweknya yang namanya Nagisa barusan. Dia tersenyum dan langsung tancap gas.

"Eh! Kecepetan tau!" seru Nagi lagi akhirnya.

"Yaelah.. barusan disuruh cepet, sekarang kecepetan, maunya apa sih?" protes Naru.

"Haah! Terserah elo, dah!"

Naru hanya menyengir simpul dan melajukan kembali laju motornya.

Nagisa dan Naruto adalah sahabat baik dari kecil. Rumah mereka tidak berjauhan. Mungkin hanya sekitar 50 meteran dari rumah masing-masing. Orang tua Nagi sedang keluar kota. Dia tinggal bersama kakak kesayangan satu-satunya dan tinggal di rumah yang biasa-biasa saja. Sedangkan Naruto, orang tuanya juga keluar kota karena ada urusan bisnis. Jadi Naruto hanya tinggal berdua bersama pembantunya di rumahnya yang mewah.

Hari itu, mereka berdua kebetulan telat bangun. Dan akibatnya keduanya juga telat untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Haduh! Aku nggak pernah tau, telat sekolah kayak gini!" keluh Nagi sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Iya, ya.. kamu 'kan murid terpandai di kelasmu. Jadi musti nggak boleh telat." gumam Naruto.

"Udah ah.. tinggal 10 menit lagi nih bel-nya bunyi!"

"Oke!"

Naruto makin melajukan motornya. Membuat Nagi mau tidak mau harus meluk Naruto. Naruto tak bereaksi, Nagi juga. Sudah sewajarnya 'kan? Lagian mereka meskipun deket kayak orang pacaran, tapi mereka tetep nggak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain alias hanya sahabat.

"Udah nyampek akhirnya!"

Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah mereka yaitu Konoha High School yang merupakan SMA terfavorit se-Konoha. Katanya sih, yang bisa bersekolah disana adalah orang-orang yang termasuk golongan elit. Naruto sudah pasti masuk di sekolah itu lantaran keluarganya golongan elit meskipun otaknya rada' bego. Sedangkan Nagisa bisa masuk di sekolah itu karena dia ikut program beasiswa. _**(emang kuliah?)**_

Nagi yang masih merem coz kecepetan tu masih tetep tidak bergeming. Naru menghela nafas sambil ketawa nista.

"Yaelah, cewek kayak kamuitukok takut ama yang namanya kecepetan, yah?" goda Naruto.

Nagi yang mendengar itu langsung membuka matanya dan turun dengan keburu-buru dari motor Naruto sambil bermuka sewot.

"Ah! Udah ah! Masuk, yok!" sambil menggeret lengan Naru paksa.

"Ntar lah! Aku masih mau parkir dulu neh!" jawab Naru berontak.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya Naru selesai juga parkir.

Beruntung, ketika mereka masuk pintu gerbang, bel langsung berbunyi. Seolah-olah bel itu sedang menunggu Nagi dan Naru memasuki sekolah.

"Hah.. untung de.." kata Nagi menghela napas. "Naru, duluan yah!" sambung Nagi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naru yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Hah.. payah.."

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, Naru memasuki kelasnya yaitu kelas 2b yang penghuninya pada udah ditempat masing-masing. Di kejauhan tampak Kurenai sensei-yang merupakan wali kelas-sedang menuju kelasnya. Dengan sigap Naru duduk ditempatnya sambil sesekali sedikit melirik cewek berambut pink pendek dan bermata emerald yang ada di seberang bangkunya.

Sementara dikelas Nagisa.

Nagi juga udah duduk ditempatnya. Sambil sedikit berbicara singkat dengan teman akrab cowok di depan bangkunya.

"Tumben telat, Nagi..?"

"Ah.. iya.. aku telat bangun, Sai.." jawab Nagi pada cowok bernama Sai itu.

"Aku denger-denger, katanya ada murid baru nih di kelas kita.." Sai memulai topik.

"Hmm?" jawab Nagi. "Siapa?"

Sai hanya angkat bahu sambil tersenyum "Katanya sih, murid pindahan dari Jepang" jawabnya sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Hooh.." angguk Nagi mengerti.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sensei yang ditunggu telah datang, seisi kelas pun diam. Bukan karena sensei yang datang melainkan pandangan mereka tertuju pada cowok emo disebelah sensei mereka yang cuakeep! _**(Hiper)**_. Seisi kelas terutama yang cewek pada cengo ngeliat kecakepannya kecuali murid-murid cowok tentunya. Mereka hanya melihat cowok itu dengan tatapan heran. Heran karena apa? Ya, karena gaya rambutnya yang kayak ayam.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak sekalian.." ucap Asuma-sensei, yah, tentunya Asuma-sensei adalah wali kelas dari kelas 2a.

Seisi kelas diam.

"Tentunya kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa anak laki-laki yang ada disamping saya." lanjutnya.

Si cowok emo hanya melipat tangan dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Ne cowok, songong apa gimana sih.. gayanya itu.. nggak sopan.." desis Nagi di bangkunya.

Entah kenapa desisannya di denger oleh yang bersangkutan. Dengan cepat cowok emo itu menoleh dan menatap tajam balik ke arah Nagi. Nagi hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan yang sama sambil mendengus.

"Baiklah.. Ng.. Sasuke.." kata Asuma sensei lagi. Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sensei, lalu ke Sasuke yang sudah tidak lagi menatapnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Ehm.." ucap Sasuke. "Seperti yang dibilang tadi sama sensei.." lanjutnya sambil tetap memandang keluar kelas. "Namaku Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke.."

Cewek seisi kelas minus Nagisa menggumam, "Oh.. jadi namanya Sasuke.."

"Baiklah, tempat dudukmu disebelah sana.." kata Asuma sensei sambil menunjuk ke kursi kosong pas di seberang Nagisa.

"Heh?" Ucap Nagi dalam hati. Sambil menoleh ke tempat duduk kosong di seberang tempat duduknya. Ia baru sadar kalau ada tempat duduk kosong disitu.

"Baik, sensei." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Nagisa hanya menghela napas panjang-pasrah melihat dirinya harus duduk berseberangan dengan cowok ayam itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mulai duduk di tempat duduk yang ditunjuk sensei sambil sesekali melirik Nagisa dengan senyuman sinisnya.

**Kantin Sekolah…**

"Aku sebel sesebel-sebelnya sama cowok nggak jelas itu!" Nagi menimpakan kekesalannya pada Naruto yang kayaknya lagi pasrah digebuk-gebukin ama Nagisa.

"Udah, lah! Kok aku yang jadi korban?" jawab Naru sambil meringis. "Emang orangnya itu kayak gimana sih?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada kata lain untuknya selain, SONGONG, SOK GANTENG, RAMBUT AYAM!" jawab Nagi dengan penuh penekanan pada kata-kata yang dihuruf besar.

"Hah! Terlalu kamu itu, sis..!" kata Naruto meremehkan.

"Duh, Naru..! Pokoknya kamu kalau ketemu dia, bakalan sebeeell at the first sight!" ucap Nagisa dengan nafas memburu.

"Iya, iya, ntar kasih tau aku, kayak apa sih yang namanya Sasuke itu." Jawab Naru sambil menerawang.

Panjang umur. Cowok yang dibicarain masuk kantin. Dengan gaya _cool_-nya dia memesan makanan dikantin yang menu-nya nggak kalah _modern_-nya sama restoran berbintang _(?)_. Sampai-sampai cewek yang sedang menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelasnya tumpah saking terpesonanya oleh _style_-nya si cowok emo itu.

Nagisa yang tahu itu langsung mendengus dan menolehkan kepala Naruto 90 derajat ke cowok emo yang duduk di salah satu tempat di kantin itu.

"Tuh, yang kita bicarain barusan!"

Naruto yang kepalanya diputer gitu sama Nagisa meng-aduh sambil mengikuti kemauan Nagisa untuk melihat cowok yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Hmm.." gumam Naruto.

Nagisa cengo. "Kok 'hmm' doank?"

Naru hanya menjawab biasa sambil menilai, "Menurut aku sih.. dia.." belum kata-kata Naru selesai, cewek berambut pink pendek inceran Naruto mendekati cowok emo itu dengan riangnya yang membuat Naruto raut mukanya berubah dan sukses berpanas-panas ria sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri kuat. "Menyebalkan.."

"Ya, 'kan, beneran!" seru Nagi. Kayaknya dia nggak tau kenapa si Naru ini gemetar saking keselnya ngeliat Sakura-cewek berambut pink pendek itu sedang berdekat-dekat ria dengan Sasuke.

"**Aku dengar dari sohibku..." **kata Sakura sedikit malu-malu, "Namamu Sasuke, ya.."

Sasuke tidak menggubris sapaan Sakura dan tetap menyantap makanannya.

"Kenalin, namaku Haruno Sakura, anak kelas sebelah.."

Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming dari acara makannya.

"Ano.. kamu anak pindahan dari Jepang, yah..?"

Sasuke yang acara makannya sedikit terganggu gitu menatap tajam Sakura, "Ya. Dan bisakah kamu jangan mengajak aku ngobrol sebentar." Ucapnya.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kamu itu ngerti nggak sih kalau aku lagi makan..!" jawab Sasuke tertahan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, sori, aku nggak bermaksud ngeganggu makan kamu.. tapi, okelah kalau gitu.." kata Sakura yang hendak beranjak dari tempat Sasuke.

Mendengar Sakura nggak digubris itu, Naruto udah nggak tahan lagi nahan emosinya. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk menuju tempat duduk cowok emo itu dengan marah. "Heh! Jangan sok kegantengan deh, Lo!" labrak Naruto begitu sampai di tempat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dilabrak tiba-tiba gitu ama cowok didepannya langsung aja ngebales.

"Apa urusan, lo!"

Para murid yang kebetulan juga _cangkrukan_ di kantin pun menoleh karena keributan itu.

"Lo tuh, ya.. kagak ada sopan-sopannya ya, jadi orang..?" kata Naru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang melihat.

Sakura yang masih ada didekatnya berusaha melerai, "Udah, ah! Naruto! Kamu itu apa-apaan sih! Emang aku yang salah, dianya 'kan lagi makan!" bela Sakura.

"Tapi, Sakura.."

"Eh, nggak usah sampe' gini, donk, berantemnya..?" sela Nagisa yang tiba-tiba juga udah ada di tempat kejadian _(?)_.

Semuanya diem.

"Udah, minta maaf, gih.."

"Dia tuh, yang seharusnya minta maaf!" seru Naruto.

"Heh! Yang mulai duluan, 'kan, kamu!" bantah Sasuke.

"Udah!" putus Sakura, "Nggak penting siapa yang salah! Yang jelas kalian berdua harus minta maaf! Ya, 'kan, Nagisa?"

Nagisa hanya mengangguk.

Naruto dan Sasuke diam tanpa kata.

"Hh.. ya sudahlah!" Ucap Naruto akhirnya yang dengan terpaksa mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta maaf pada cowok emo itu.

Sasuke diem tak bergeming.

"Sasuke?" pancing Sakura.

"Ogah" jawabnya singkat. Sontak membuat Nagisa dan Sakura berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Napa?"

"Males.." jawab Sasuke singkat lagi.

"Yaelah.. cuman ngulurin tangan aja, kok, susahnya kayak yang mau mindahin gunung.." desis Nagisa lalu melirik tajam pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, baka.." desis Sasuke balik.

Sakura yang mendengar desis-desisan itu langsung heran.

"Kalian ini pada mau baikan nggak, sih.." kata Sakura akhirnya. "Sasuke.. Naruto udah ngulurin tangan nih, masa' nggak mau dimaafin juga..?"

"Ayo, buruan! Tangan ampe' pegel nih, ngulurin terus!" sambung Naruto ketus.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Nagisa yang melipat tangannya sambil melirik Sasuke tajam. "Ini juga..! Nagisa malah berantem juga sama Sasuke.."

"Oke," jawab Sasuke akhirnya masih tidak memandang Naruto. "Gue terima permintaan maaf loe." lanjutnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Naruto malas.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." sela Nagisa.

"Hhmm.. Nagisa.." ucap Sakura dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku harus minta maaf juga gitu..?" jawab Nagisa nyepet.

"Ya iyalah.." jawab Sakura lagi. "Kamu 'kan juga bertengkar tau dengan Sasuke."

"Mampus, loe.." desis Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

Nagisa mendengus. Akhirnya dia mengulurkan tangannya malas tanpa kata.

"Sori." Kata Nagisa pendek tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyambut tangan Nagisa tanpa memandangnya juga.

"Oke, kalau begini beres, 'kan."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Nagisa hanya mendengus pelan. Sasuke duduk, diikuti Sakura yang ternyata memilih untuk duduk di meja yang sama dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit menatap tajam mereka. Nagisa sampai harus menggeret tangan Naruto untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Udah aku bilang, 'kan..?"

Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap tajam ke arah meja yang diduduki Sasuke dan Sakura yang menatapnya, "Apa coba bagusnya dia sampai si Sakura itu kagum?" desisnya kesal.

Nagisa mendengar desisan itu, melihat ke meja Sasuke dan Sakura lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke sobatnya itu dengan pandangan menggoda, "Hemm.. ternyata itu, toh.."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada Nagisa. Heran.

"Apa?"

"Kirain kamu manyun gitu karena sebel sama cowok ayam itu, ternyata.." Nagisa tersenyum lebar, "Ada udang dibalik tempeyek,"

"Maksud?" Naruto malah bingung nggak ngerti.

"Yaelah, kenapa belum nyadar juga, sih.." kata Nagisa sambil pasang tampang 'capek deh', "Itu, loh.. kamu sebel karena cewek inceranmu lebih memilih si ayam itu, 'kan..?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap Nagi, "Nggak juga.."

"Apanya yang nggak juga?" kata Nagisa lagi. "Kamu itu aku perhatiin udah manyun tau sejak si Sakura itu ngedeketin si Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar, "Tau aja kamu itu.."

Nagisa hanya membalas tersenyum.

**Sasuke sedikit mencuri-curi pandang pada si Naruto dan Nagisa yang sedang bercanda.** Sakura tambah heran, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat yang dipandangi Sasuke.

"Kamu.. ngeliatin mereka..?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil mendengus, "Ngapain juga aku ngeliatin mereka. Nggak penting."

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menyeruput minumnya.

"Kamu kenal dengan mereka itu..?" Tanya Sasuke dingin tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura sedikit keselek.

"Kenapa emangnya?" Sakura bertanya balik sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Nggak. Cuma tanya doang." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura menghela napas lagi, "Iya, mereka berdua itu, dulu kelas 1 sekelas denganku," katanya sambil memakan biscuit yang ada di meja, "Waktu MOS, aku juga sekelompok dengan mereka."

"Oh."

Lalu keadaan di kantin itu kembali tenang. Meskipun masih ada bisikan-bisikan murid-murid lain perihal pertengkaran mulut barusan.

Sepulang sekolah..

"Yaelah.. ini baru ketemu udah manyun lagi," kata Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan motornya pada Nagisa yang diem. "Ada apa sih?".

"Si ayam itu cari masalah lagi sama aku..! huuuhh..!" Nagisa menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan kuat. "Dia itu baru sehari jadi murid baru udah nyaingin aku tau, nggak!"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "_Nande?_"

"Ya, gitu deh, Naru.." jawab Nagisa sambil terus manyun kayak bebek. "Nilaiku ma dia lebih tinggi dia, tau.. selisih 0,1 di ulangan dadakan tadi!"

"Hmm.. Cuma nilai aja dipermasalahin.." ucap Naru menggeleng.

"Aku mah nggak kayak kamu.." ucap balik Nagisa.

Naruto mendengus tak terdefinisi pada Nagisa, "Ya.. aku ngerti.." jawabnya singkat. "Udah buruan naik, mau ditinggal?"

Tanpa kata Nagisa hanya tersenyum simpul dan naik motor berboncengan seperti biasa dengan Naruto itu.

Baru Naruto hendak tancap gas, dari jauh terdengar suara yang memanggil-manggil, "Heeeiii tunggu bentaaar…!"

Sontak keduanya menoleh, baik Naruto maupun Nagisa untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dan ternyata suara itu datang dari suara cewek yang tadi melerai pertengkaran mereka di kantin. Sakura.

Nagisa pun turun dari motor Naru, "Ada apa, ya..?"

Sakura sedikit bingung, "Ano.. kalian ada acara malam nanti..?"

Nagisa mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa, ya?"

"Aku.. tiga hari lagi aku ada acara ultah.." kata Sakura. "Tapi, aku ada masalah.. sohib-sohibku ternyata juga ada kesibukan sendiri, aku 'kan juga kenal baik dengan kalian.. jadi.. mau 'kan bantu aku preparasi?" ucapnya panjang lebar. "Nganterin undangan.."

Naruto ikut bicara tapi dengan sedikit gugup, "Mm.. bukannya ada absen..? 'kan pake itu juga bisa..?"

"Iya juga sih.." jawab Sakura. "Tapi, aku tidak begitu tau rumah teman-teman yang lain.. kalian 'kan sudah akrab dengan mereka sebelum ini.. jadi tolong, ya.."

"Oh, begitu.. tentu!" kata Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyum pada cewek manis itu. "Tentu, kita Bantu.. iya, 'kan, Nagi?" pandangannya menoleh pada Nagi yang juga mengangguk mantap.

"Makasih.." ucap Sakura. "Nanti, aku tunggu di rumah jam 7, ya.." sambungnya sambil berlalu.

"Oke.."

"**Ultah.. jadi.. dia besok ultah, ya.."** gumam Naru. "Enaknya dikasih apa, ya.." lanjutnya sambil terus menggumam.

"Heh.. bengong aja!" Naru tersentak. "Ayo, buruan.." kata Nagisa lagi.

"Iya, iya.."

Selama perjalanan pulang itu, si Naru masih berkutat dengan pikirannya untuk memberikan kado apa buat Sakura. Nagisa heran melirik Naru yang nyetir nggak fokus.

"Ntar kalo nabrak nggak tau, lho, ya.."

Naruto nggak gubris.

"Lagi mikirin apaan sih..?" akhirnya.

"Aku cuman lagi mikirin kado seperti apa yang mesti aku kasih ke Sakura.." jawab Naru basa-basi. "Kita ke mall, yuk!" ajaknya.

"Heh? Sekarang?"

Naru menggeleng, "Ya enggak, kita ganti baju dulu, masa' mau ke mall pake seragam..?"

"Oh, yaudah.." jawab Nagisa pelan.

"Tapi, kenapa musti nyari sekrang, sih?" Tanya Nagisa lagi. "Lgian nanti 'kan cuman nganterin undangan doank, kok." Lanjutnya.

"Yah.. persiapan gitu.. ultahnya 'kan baru tiga hari lagi.." jawab Naru.

"Lah, terus, kenapa beli sekarang?"

"'kan aku udah bilang buat persiapan, sapa tau salah gitu, 'kan bisa dituker." Jawab Naru santai.

"Barang yang sudah dibeli tidak boleh ditukar atau dikembalikan." Cetus Nagisa berlagak orang pidato.

"Iya.. iya.. aku ngerti, ntar bisa beli lagi kalau salah.." sambung Naru mengalah.

Suasana diam sejenak.

"Emang kamu tau apa yang disukai Sakura?"

"Ehm.."

"Tuh, 'kan nggak tau.."

"Na, kamu, 'kan cewek, kira-kira yang pantes untuk dikasih ke cewek tuh barang kayak apa, sih?" Tanya Naru antusias sambil konsen ke motornya.

"Yaelah, Naru.. kamu kayak yang nggak tau aku ajah.." jawab Nagi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku 'kan nggak begitu suka barang-barang cewek tau, kecuali dalam keadaan terpaksa.." Nagi nyengir sendiri, "Lagian kalau kamu emang bener naksir sama dia, kenapa nggak dari dulu kamu nyari-nyari tau apa kesukaannya dia?" lanjutnya.

"Hmmmhh…"

"Bingung?"

Naru tak menjawab hanya diam.

"Yang aku tau, sih, Sakura suka sama Sasuke itu," kata-kata Nagisa berhenti ditengah-tengah.

"Lalu?"

"Kamu deketin aja si Sasuke, terus, ajak dia ngobrol kek.. apa gitu.. kalau kamu udah akrab, 'kan enak cari info kesukaannya Sakura.. ya, nggak?" jelas Nagisa.

"Jadi, maksudmu.. aku kudu deketin tuh orang nyebelin, yah? Apa nggk ada cara lain apah?" jawab Naru sedikit sebal.

"Mau tau apa yang disukai Sakura, nggak?" tanya Nagisa memancing _(?)_.

"Ya mau, lah!" jawab Naru cemberut.

"Tips dari Nagisa yang pertama, Deketin Sasuke, ajak dia ngobrol, berusaha akrab satu sama lain. Yang kedua, ngomong akrab dengan Sakura, trus kasih deh dia info mengenai Sasuke, ketiga.." belum selesai Naru udah nyerocos.

"Kamu tuh, niatnya mau tolongin aku apa nyomblangin mereka, sih?"

"Dengerin dulu, tips-ku yang ketiga jangan asal nyerocos dulu!" bentak Nagisa.

"Hn. Apaaan?" jawab Naru tak bersemangat.

"Belum denger yang ketiga malah asal ngomong dulu.." ucap Nagisa mencibir.

"Ok.. Sekarang yang ketiga apaan, Nagisa.." kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan tanda kesabaran. _**(Hahai, sejak kapan Naruto sabar?)**_

Nagisa tersenyum, "Kalau tips yang pertama dan ketiga sudah terlaksana, yang ketiga ini kamu sudah tau semua tentang Sakura karena dia sering curhat sama kamu, jadinya, kamu bakalan sering dihubungi sama dia, setelah semua terlaksana, PDKT-mu yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai." Nagisa menjelaskannya bagaikan guru yang menjelaskan pada muridnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sampai sini ngerti nggak maksudnya?"

"Hmm.. boleh.. juga.. ide.. kamu." Jawab Naruto terbata sambil mengangguk mengerti.

Nagisa tersenyum simpul. "Mumpung masih tiga hari lagi.. kamu 'kan orangnya supel, pasti deh waktu dua hari itu cukup buat kamu,"

Naruto tersenyum mengangguk sambil melajukan motornya dan berkendara dalam keadaan diam karena memikirkan ucapan Nagisa tadi.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Q : Baru denger Naruto ngerti sesuatu dengan satu penjelasan.. *ngangguk-ngangguk* Habis, susah ngarang cerita Naruto yang rame dan bego *timpuked by Naru* jadi aq buat cerita versi Naruto yang aslinya IQ 90, di fanfic ini IQ-nya 110, *ngarang*..**_

_**Yah, moga2 aja, fanfic.q yg prtama neh masih nyambung.. coz, stiap buat fanfic mesti keputus mulu ma fanfic laen.. Review yah! XD**_

_**Oia, mngkin kyak.a stelah ne bnyak yg protes. (kq yg spesifik crita.a NagiNaru? Si SasuSaku kemana?)**_

_**Ntar dulu, yah.. lagi berimajinasi chara laen jadi masih muter-muter d'chara itu dulu,, hahay..!**_

_**Tpi, next chap, peran Nagisa d'sini bkaL diminimalisir kq, kbnyakan NaruSasuSaku.. ^^V**_

_**Once more! Review! **_

_**Oiah, Saran! Pasti!**_

_**Flame? (jangan sadis-sadis yah..) *puppy eyes mode on***_

_**See you next chap! *yah, klo ad yg reviw sie..(hhe)*  
**_

_**;D**_


End file.
